The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid containment and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for catching spills and drips from beverage dispensers.
The Background Art
Portable beverage containers allow for the economical refreshment of guests in areas that were not built with expensive, inflexible beverage dispensers. These portable beverage dispensers allow for a large variety of both cold and hot drinks to be served, and increase capacity and flexibility for change in beverage need.
Spouts drip. The spouts on beverage containers such as coffee pots and water jugs notoriously drip. Jostled cups filled close to the brim also spill over routinely. Attempts to manage these drips and spills have resulted in various drip trays existing in the prior art. Some existing drip trays must be moved to be emptied. Moving a drip tray that is filled with liquid is a delicate task because trays filled with liquids are easily spilled. Some existing drip trays require the beverage dispenser to be moved. Moving the beverage dispenser may be a difficult task.
The dripping and spilling leaves an unsightly mess which can be unsanitary, damage to flooring, and a result in liability due to the hazards of wet floors. The mess also results in additional work for staff maintaining the beverage dispensers.
Unfortunately, the spouts on these containers drip for a variety of reasons. Not the least of these reasoning is physics. The last few drops take longer to flow down that the filled cup remains below the spout. Various attempts have been made to address the leakage from beverage dispensers.
For example, a cloth, paper towel, dish, tray, or the like may be placed on the floor to intercept, absorb, or both, the liquid when it falls. Unfortunately, this is often causes splashing, unsightly, and may still overflow and damage flooring or present a tripping hazard. An alternative method of containing the leakage is to put a larger container, such as a bucket, on the floor. This solution still results in the drops splashing liquids onto the floor, as well as presenting a tripping hazard.
Several inventors have tried to improve the situation created by leaking beverage dispensers. Reitz, et al. disclosed a drip tray in U.S. Design Pat. No. D326,795 a tray supported by an anchor that is held in place by the weight of a beverage dispenser. Kaeb, U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,778, proposed an alternative design that suspends a collection device from the spout of the beverage dispenser. A third design, in Wang U.S. Design Pat. D630471 S1, proposed a removable tray constructed as part of the beverage dispenser.